The Anti Bloods
by ChildrenOfTheGreatGods
Summary: 3 best friends are attacked by a Hydra on their Montreal grad trip. Percy Jackson brings them to camp. what happens when the offspring of the Titans invade camp. They are called Anti bloods, and each one destroys a specific group of demigods.!FIND OUT! :
1. Crazy Councillors and mad Principals?

Isabella  
I awoke to aloud KABOOOM, but that was what I thought. Then I heard an ear piercing scream. it was Hudson, my best friend. Was he ok? Was he hurt? I jumped out of bed in my Pyjamas. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.  
i was wearing my favourite cotton pyjamas. My hair is unique, it's goldish brown, below shoulder length and curly because my mother is dark skinned, she's Canadian, but with a Jamaican background. I'm athletic looking and normal weight but skinny. I'm 5'7, but my best attributes are my sea- green eyes. Hudson and i have the best eyes in the school. i have pretty nice looking features i guess.  
Anyway, Hudson laughed. I looked beside him and saw my friend Kaveh. Kaveh is about 5'6, a little on the muscular side, tanned and has close cropped, jet black hair and warm brown eyes.  
Hudson looks different. His hair is originally blond, but he died it black, and it's now turning brunette, but in a flippy style (but not stupid like Justin beavers, briber, O WHATEVER), he is about 5'7, my height, and muscular.  
But his weirdest attribute was his eyes and cloths. Whatever the sky was like (grey, blue, and red from the sunset) his eyes reflected on it and would change color. Same with his clothes. It's quite odd... anyway.  
Kaveh had pots and pans and Hudson had his hands cupped around his mouth and was screaming, trying to wake me up." I'm awake already" I said "yes!" Hudson said happily, "Kaveh it worked see I told you pans would work" Hudson laughed cockily. "Whatever man at least i am the smart one or else we would never have found the pans" Kaveh argued.  
Kaveh, Hudson and I are all 13, and we're in Montreal for our grade 8 grad trip with our class.  
"Stop fighting this is our graduation trip. Remember we're in Montreal, not a zoo. Is Councillor Percy up yet?" I asked "yea he's outside swimming in the pond; what a weirdo. Well at least he's cooler than all the other councillors" Hudson said. "Well I'm going to go change into my clothes" Hudson exclaimed, than he left Isabella and Kaveh.  
"I'm predicting he's going to wear his gray clothes today because look, it's raining and gray outside" Kaveh said. "Yea he is" Isabella replied. After Isabella finished changing Hudson walked in with all his clothes. He was wearing gray jeans, a gray V neck and a gray hoodie; I knew was from American apparel. He had his big head phones on and his greenish gray belt, both he told us his dad had left for him when he died.

Oh there is one thing all three of us have in common. All of our dads our gone from our life. My dad disappeared one day when my mom was pregnant. "Lost at sea" she told me. He left me a golden and bronze hair clip, to be cherished. Hudson's dad had died in a plane crash on his way home when his mom was pregnant. Kaveh's dad supposedly was burnt to death.

Well on that happy note, Hudson always was spacey unless he had his head phones on.  
Hudson said "Percy is dead and gone" which really meant he was gone. Oh there's something you should know. Hudson always refers to songs when answering questions.  
"Oh so he's still outside" I said. "Yea" Hudson said flicking his brown hair. Then Kaveh ran in the room "guys Percy's drowning, he's at the bottom of the pool with his eyes closed. He's been down there for five minutes now."  
My caring reflexes kicked in and I ran out the door and down the long spiral stairs then out the outside door. I dived in the pond. The water was freezing but it relaxed me almost instantly.  
I swam ten feet down then fifteen, twenty and then when I hit twenty five feet I saw Percy. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled .We flew up at ridiculous speeds.  
We burst out of the water on the freshly mowed lawn of the hotel my school is staying at. I coughed, but it wasn't for lack of oxygen, it was the wind that flew out of my stomach when we landed.  
Percy looked at me like I was the crazy one, "why did you do that" he said. "You were down there for like five minutes!" I said. "I hold my breath for long periods of time, whoopdy do" he said and laughed. I could help but suppress a smile. " hey Hudson could you get me a towel. Oh and one for Bella" Percy said. "Yea no problem" Hudson said and ran to the front doors.  
When Hudson came back, he had two towels and said "the room only came with two so you have to dry them". "Ok we will" said Percy.  
Then our principal Mr. Mou walked out and said "Isabella! You can't just push a councillor in the water like that. Let's go for a walk". I got angry, i hate when people blame for stuff i didn't do "wait i didn't push him. i did not push anyone.i swear." i whined. Then Percy said "here i'll come with you guys just to help her explain ev-" cut him off "That will not be necessary" he took my hand and walked away.


	2. HUDSON DONT CUT OFF THE HEADS!

Isabella  
When I got to the ball room with Mr. Mou, he finally said "did you really think you could hide from us forever. It was only a matter of time before we found you and killed you".

"Ummm... mister Mou are you ok?" "SHUT UP MORTAL WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Mr. Mou hissed then he ran at me.  
It may seem off topic for the occasion, but i have dyslexia and ADHD, and so do Hudson and Kaveh. I've never thought of my ADHD as useful, until now.

My first instinct was to run. I ran as fast as she could, I was four feet from the door then I was blown back and the doors shut themselves closed. "YOU ARE ONE OF THE BIG THREE" mister mou started to grow.

His skin started peeling and under you could see crocodile like skin. He finally grew the size of a small house and five more heads grew out of him and a tail out the back formed.

He put his two hands on the ground and the other two formed out the tail. He was a dragon with six horrible heads and almost as horrible as his breath. Hydra.  
It shot fire at me the color of neon green. I ran at the beast, rolling away from the column of flames and I slid under all his legs, spun up the tail and climbed the back of the dragon.

I jumped on the first head and punched its eye socket. My fist went in the eye and when I pulled it out there was eye goo all over my hand. i flicked my wrist and all the grossness came off. The head i was on shook its neck and i flew off and hit the wall. i fell and the wind was knocked out of me.  
The dragon slashed my stomach and I felt a surge of pain and fell to the ground. I knew I had to get up but what would I do and how would I do it? Then my body filled with rage, more anger then I had ever felt, and everything started shaking. I thought I was loosing consciousness, but then it stopped.

The dragons two hind legs were stuck in the ground almost like the earth had separated for me. But the earth quickly moved back in place. I had enough time to run but I thought no.  
I'm not going to run from this fight. No more girly Isabella. I was never a girly girl but I knew I had to, how I should put it, ummm... Man up.

As the monster slowly advanced, I brought out my father's only gift ever given to me by him, the one I kept with me at all times, my lucky hair pin. My mother never said to click it, or else it would break, so I wouldn't dare of had done it, but I accidentally squeezed it too hard.  
It slowly grew into a 2 and a half foot bronze sword.

Confusion flashed over my face, but my instincts took over.  
i felt a tug in my gut. Out of the crack in the ground that had trapped the dragon, water sprung from the pipes. The water rushed through the air to me and it wrapped around my arms and chest. I instantly felt the gash in my belly subside.

The dragon shot fire at me. I just stuck out my hand water flew up from the ground and wrapped around my body making a sphere around me. Then the water hit the fire and it was put out almost instantly. I opened my eyes as wide as they would go.  
Water flew out of the cracks again but this time a lot more than before. The water split, heading to two different sides of the room. Then I threw my hands together and clapped. Two tidal waves came from either side of the room and crushed the dragon. And almost instantly the dragon was frozen. I thought it was over until the ice shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

Relief washed over me like a cool rain, but it had only just begun.  
The Hydra was re-forming and Percy was standing in front of me with Hudson and Kaveh behind him. Hudson said "what do we do" Percy replied with "were gonna light it up like its dynamite"

Percy stuck out his hand and murmured something in Greek and four lines of water shot at the dragon, each going right through the chest.  
Then Hudson pulled off his belt spinning it. While doing so his belt hardened and spun off into a golden sword. Hudson waited and then when the 3 heads came down he struck. SHING. Percy yelled "Hudson don't cut off the heads!"


	3. Keith

**Meanwhile, at camp half- blood...**

Keith- Anti A  
As i walk into the borders of camp half-blood, I can't help but feel nervous. But that thought is quickly gone when i feel a sharp pain in the side of my calf. It must have been torture to conjure up a hellhound from the fields of Asphodel in his position.  
This reminds me that i am here for my father and his brothers. Who is my father you ask? Well his name is Atlas.  
So it must've taken a lot power to conjure up a hellhound from the pits of Tarturas. It was extremely easy to beat, but i had to let it make its mark so I had some sob story to get in here.

I was at that big pine tree and I screamed, "HELP, PLEASE! HELP!" and i fake collapsed. It took about 2 minutes before 3 people came running, i could tell by their footsteps. i opened my eyes to slits, and examined them.  
On my left was a boy. He had curly black hair; his eyes were light brown with a mischievous glint in them. He was normal height, and around 13. He had nice features. He wasn't very muscular, but he looked like a runner, he was in shape.  
On my left were 2 girls. The first one looked around the boy's age; she had shoulder length straight blond hair, big and nice grey and blue eyes. She didn't look very athletic, but she looked like she spent some time on the beach, which explains her tanned body. She was pretty. The last girl was about 17, had really nice grey eyes with pure intelligence in them, she had long blond hair with curls that look like princesses. She looked athletic, but her body was, like, perfect. She was so pretty.  
"It looks like a hellhound, but it's not very deep. So he must have fainted in shock." the older girl said, "Chiron will know what to do, let's carry him to the big house." The boy said. He was surprisingly strong, he hauled me up on his shoulders and started walking.

Wait, i just realized something. Both those girls' eyes were identical to Athena's. They must be her children. A sly smile spread across my lips, but small enough so they couldn't see. I am the Anti-A, A- meaning Athena, and i think i just found my first targets.

When i got to the 'Big house', it was actually the Enormous house. 4 storeys and baby blue, I'd crash there any day. The boy set me down next to a man in a wheelchair.

The man's eyes looked ancient, but he looked mid- 50's everywhere else. He had a scruffy beard, shaggy brown hair and he looked tired. "Ah, where did you find this one" he asked "next to Thalia's pine, he has a cut on his leg from a hellhound, but it's not deep at all. Here, I'll wake him up" said the younger blond, i heard water on the tap fall into a glass, and then next thing i knew i was gasping for air, not ready for the water that just flew in my face.  
"HEY." i gasped. "Sorry about that, but we needed you awake. Now what's your name?" said the boy. "I'm Keith, Keith Peters. One question... WHERE AM I AND WHAT WAS THAT DOG THING THAT JUST ATTACKED ME?" I asked, almost shouting.  
"Well first of all, I'm Annabeth, and this is Josh and Elora. The man in the wheelchair is Chiron, our camp director. That dog thing you faced, yea that's a hellhound. Hades hellhound, Hades as in the god. Yea, the Greek gods are real, and your parent is one of them." She told me everything that my father told me to expect, that one of my parents is a Greek god, and the whole world is secretly being controlled by the gods.  
i acted bewildered, but they didn't know the truth. This was going to be a fun mission.


	4. Wrecking

Hudson POV

While Isabella was with , Percy seemed panicked. "Ok, Hudson and Kaveh. Have you ever heard of Greek mythology?" Percy asked. "Yea we studied them last year for history", Hudson exclaimed. Percy began to explain, "ok this may seem like a shock, but you three kids are the offspring of the gods" and what he said next blew me away.

Our dads are gods and the Olympians have been controlling the world secretly for the past century. We are demigods, the offspring of the gods, kind of like Hercules and Perseus. The reason we have ADHD is because we are designed for battle and our dyslexia is a cause for our brains being hardwired for ancient Greek. Mortals don't know about the gods because of the mist, a special veil that divides. Percy said he would bring us somewhere safe because he could smell the monster on , and to hurry because Bella may be in danger. "Ok, take out all your belongings other than your clothes." So naturally without question, we did so. He looked at my belt and he unbuckled it and spun it. The belt buckle grew skinnier and then it was a handle. Then the belt changed shape and colour in a matter of seconds. It had become a three foot long golden sword with a yellow diamond in the handle.

Then he took my iPod and went to the settings. He clicked something that i thought had said defence and started scrolling down the iPod and the iPod grew into a giant silver shield with a lightning bolt on it.

"Wow" i said, stunned. "Yea, looks like an imperial gold sword and a royal silver shield, you probably couldn't tell they were weapons because of the mist." then he checked Kaveh, there was nothing on him. "Ok looks like Hudson will be helping me. Kaveh, your job is to make sure Isabella is OK" said Percy. "Ok follow me and watch each other's backs were a team now, no lone wolf stuff".

I put my belt back on and my iPod in my pocket. When we got to the auditorium door, Percy kicked the door open with magnificent strength. I saw Isabella and she looked panicked and in pain, but she looked anger crazed and powerful. Then i turned to my right and there was a 15 foot tall dragon with six heads. They were about to spit fire, but before it did Percy jumped in front of Isabella and threw his hands in the air. Lines of water ripped right through the dragon's chest. Percy said "Hudson do what i did with your belt, NOW!"

My instincts kicked in i pulled of my belt spinning it while doing so. It tuned into the sword. I mouthed _WOW_. One of the heads flew down towards me, i threw my sword at the dragon and it went right through the head like soft butter. Then Percy Yelled "DONT CUT OFF THE HEADS!" It was too late, two more heads grew back.

"Hudson it's a Hydra, each head you cut off two more grow back" Percy said "get out the heart, that's how you kill a Hydra" he exclaimed. I did what he told me.

I ran at the Hydra slicing its legs, the other two were stuck in the ground somehow. I jumped and landed on its back. The tail flew up and almost hit me, but i rolled to the side and sliced the tail. It came again and i jumped and sliced right threw the tail. I landed on the middle head and i spun my ipod and it grew into my shield, i had an idea but it was a 70% suicide mission. I put my sword between the eyes and hung down to the jaw. I looked down its throat and i saw a light getting bigger. i took my shield and shoved it in its mouth. It plugged it perfectly. I unlogged my sword i was hanging from. I jumped to its upper chest and stabbed my sword in it. I pulled down with all my might and made a rip about the size of the Hydras head in its chest. I pulled my body up on my sword that was still lodged in the torso. i stood on it and jumped and grabbed the middle head and twisted it until it cracked. I shoved it down into its open cut chest i had made. The neck was getting bigger I'm guessing because the fire was getting larger, internally burning its self.

Now it was over. i jumped off and landed. i looked up and watched for as the body blew up in green flames. i saw my sword fly through the air. i jumped and caught it. Then i saw the heart flying through the air. i ran as fast as i could and sliced it in half. it was over.

"well, um, you kinda just wrecked." Percy smiled at me.


	5. Meanwhile, in Tarturas

**This chapter is written by me, boy. Girl edited it. I know this is a short chapter, but we had to explain some stuff. REVIEW!**

**I do not own PJO.**

Mean while in Tarturas  
There were 14 thrones but only seven were occupied, only seven of them could make it out of chaos it self. One was not occupied by a god, it was occupied by an Anti-blood.  
"And where is Atlas on this fine evening" said a wispy voice. "Lord Cronos, he is to busy holding up the sky as we speak he, he told me to come and take my place for the moment. He is finding other ways to come and meet you in person, meanwhile while he does I will be speaking for him" said a boy with red hair.

The voice spoke again "you will not refer to me as Cronos, You will refer to me as king. As for you Malachi, you are nothing but a toy in this. just a messenger" said Cronos

Then another wispy voice started to speak "and what about camp half blood they have been giving us trouble" Cronos started to speak " ah Prometheus always thinking ahead, we already have Keith in camp half blood, He's going to break the barriers".  
"I would not trust Keith so much. He's weak for one of us, he's going to fail" said a mysterious voice. "Ha-ha Hyperion you really don't see our plan properly do you? Keith has two objectives. One, killing as many children of Athena as possible; two, breaking the barrier. He's bound to do one of them" Hyperion spoke again" we should have sent my child, as for she would have taken the whole Hephaestus cabin in one blow".  
"QUIET HYPIREON WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE MY DISSIONS, ME AND ATLAS HAVE A PLAN AND IT WAS EVEN TO PROMITHEUS STANDARDS"!

Then Hyperion said one more thing "But I think we are underestimating the Olympians, Zeus defeated Gaea and sent you to Tarturas for millennia's"  
"HYPERION SHUT UP, THIS IS NO LONGER THE ERA OF THE OLYPIANS, THIS IS THE ERA OF THE TITANS!


	6. Macerana stomachs and Boar Heads?

**OK, explanation time. This chapter is written by me, girl. And the first 2 chapters were written by boy. We're not giving out our names because, well, we don't want to. So i wrote this chapter, and keith chapter, and wrecked chapter. Boy did all the rest. So say i write a chapter, boy will edit. And vice versa. We will tell u which one of us wrote the chapter. we write faster then most authors, so be expecting alot of updates :) I LIKE REVIEWS. So heheheheheheheheeee review anytime. Byee **

**I do not own the percy Jackson series. **

Hudson POV

Percy told us to hurry before the police came. He said to grab our backpacks and meet him in the court yard in 60 seconds. Isabella blacked out after we defeated the Hydra, so i had to grab her backpack.

When Kaveh and I were back at the courtyard, Percy was standing next to a boy about my age. He had Shaggy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. His skin was very pale and he was skinny and lanky. Isabella was slung over Percy's shoulders fire man style. "Nico, these boys are Kaveh and Hudson. Hudson did very impressive work on defeating the Hydra, and Kaveh was great at keeping Isabella safe. Isabella did a lot of damage to the Hydra before i came in, but I'm not sure what. Kaveh, Hudson, this is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

Nico put his hand to us; i gladly took it and noticed his hand was ice cold. Kaveh winced when he shook his hand, he probably noticed the same. "and i don't suppose you guys know very much about Percy. Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, savoir of the world, Child of the prophecy." Nico said. Percy blushed.  
"Cool" said Kaveh. "These are some new campers Nico, so go easy on them with the shadow travelling." Percy said. "OH. Percy, speaking of new campers. Today a boy named Keith showed up and the borders, he was attacked by a hell hound, He's still undetermined, but i have an idea of who his par-" I decided to cut him off before they go into conversation, because i can already here the police sirens. "SO, are we driving to this 'safe place', or are we flying?" i asked. Percy looked green when i said 'flying'. "I have a faster idea" Nico said.

The next thing i knew, i was spiralling through complete darkness, feeling as if my stomach was doing the Macarena. Then i landed in a forest right next to a big pine tree. Isabella must've woken up, because she ran behind a maple tree and threw up. She walked back to us, looking like a mess saying "YOU COULDVE WARNED ME BEFORE THAT!" Nico threw up his arms in defence, "Sorry about that." Isabella examined him for a moment, smiling to say that she accepts his apology and turned to Percy.

"so where are we? And why was i just attacked by a dragon?" Percy explained what he told us about the gods being real, confusion flashed across her face, and then understanding. "That's really cool, but where are we". Isabella asked. "This is my favourite place in the world, the only Demigod safe haven, CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" Percy grinned. He spread his arms out and i was amazed at what i saw in the clearing.

* * *

There were campers in orange t- shirts everywhere, running around, laughing, pulling pranks and sword fighting. There were half man, half goat people running around, playing reed pipes and picking straw berries. There was a lava wall, winged horses (Pegasus i think.) and 12 cabins aliened in a U shape, with smaller cabins scattered close by. There was a huge 4 story house, with a huge balcony wrapping around the outside. The whole view was beautiful. "Where is this place?" Kaveh asked "Long island, New York." Nico said. "Well," Percy said "On with the tour."

We were walking to the big house, and I realized Percy must be a really popular dude. People were giving him high fives and pats on the back, and we met some new faces too. Conner and Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin, Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin, Piper McLean from Aphrodite and Leo Valdez from Hephaestus. But the last person was absolutely the worst one, Daughter of Ares, Clarisse La Rue. We were walking past the Lava wall when she spotted us. She and her gang marched toward us. "Hey Kelp head, who are these little punks, you're stupid charity squad to help save the dolphins?" her friends snickered. "Clarisse back off; go polish your spear or something, unless you want me to break it again" Percy grinned devilishly. "Do you want me to break your face?" she said, giving him an evil glare.

"Clarisse, stop bothering people" said a female voice from behind the wall. A girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes stepped out of the shadows. She had a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose and a fierce look in her eyes. She was petite and about 15 years old.

"THALIA!" Percy said, grinning like mad. "Percy, long time no see. It's good to see you in one piece, the hunters and I are here because Artemis is on Olympus for something important." Said Thalia, then she caught my eye.

We shared a private understanding that we were going to be friends, she smiled at me and i did so back, and then she turned to Clarisse. "Boar head get a life. Go pick on someone your own size. I'm thinking more on the lines of a gorilla." Thalia smirked. "Electric tree face, go and hangout with the Nymphs, they'll relate to you better." Clarisse said. When i just about thought Thalia and Clarisse were about to get in it, Kaveh stepped in, fuming. "HEY! UGLY! LEAVE US ALONE BEFORE I SMASH YOU'RE FRIGGIN HEAD IN!" I've never seen Kaveh this mad before. He's usually calm and collected, but he must really hate Clarisse. "Yea, and what are you going to do about it, punk?" She gave him a death glare. I swear i could see steam coming off of Kaveh. "THIS!" He punched Clarisse square in the jaw. Where his fist landed was a burn mark. "Get ready to die, punk" Clarisse said.

What happened next blew me away.


	7. Kaveh volcano man?

Kaveh POV  
Clarisse ran at me with such speed, it was almost impossible to see; but my senses kicked in. She pulled out her spear and almost skewered me. Too bad I had already kicked her in the chest. The spear came again, this time actually hitting me in the shoulder.

It electrified me, like it really electrified, my whole arm went numb and I couldn't move it. I threw my other fist at her, carrying extravagant strength.  
Then…. Well how do I put it, my fist connected with her face and it looked like a lot more than I thought I could deal out. She went flying. When I thought it was over, while being air born, she jabbed her spear in the ground and spun around her spear, she then un lodged her spear and came flying at me again. I did the first thing that came to mind, I ran so fast she was confused. I saw the climbing wall we had seen earlier, I ran up it at ridiculous speeds.

When I had hit the very top, I yelled to Clarisse who had just only started climbing "this would be a lot fairer if I had a weapon". "Oh sure here take this" she whipped the spear up to me and I caught it.

I was instantly being shocked. I dropped it. Clarisse caught it when it was falling then she quickly moved to the side. Lava shot out of a crack and nearly hit her, then I thought wait. how did I get up her so fast without getting burnt. I looked at my shirt, it was now singed and basically burned off. Then Clarisse finally made it up to the top and said "now what are you going to do". I reaplied with, sounding a lot more confidant then I really was, "im gonna do this!"

I jumped, I was free falling. I saw the ground eight feet away. I closed my eyes, ready for impact. Wait, what how am I not hurt? Or even dead?

I opened my eyes. I was a centimeter away from the ground, my arms were being held by the lava that flew out the cracks, I stood up and the lava molded itself into a steaming sword. I picked it up and I thought it would burn me. But it was nice and cool, the tip was red like when you put a stick in a fire and take it out. Clarisse was ten feet up and she jumped. Landing beside me, she was about to slash me with her spear, then I pulled up my make shift blade and our blades joined.

Lava shot up from the ground and went around Clarisse's spear, it hardened and turned to rock. I Spartan kicked her and she went flying back. I walked up to her sword and the lava melted off, I picked up the spear and dropped my make shift blade and it melted with all the other lava.

"Next time if you talk the talk, walk the walk" I said cockily I was about to snap the spear when an arm went around my neck.

It was one of her gang members, how could I have forgotten? She had me in a head lock and was saying "free hits on the new kid, come on! If me rip him open I think there will be candy inside" the other one walked up to me and started punching me in the stomach. I got the wind knocked out of me countless times. I screamed and the girl on top of me clothes burst into flames, she was screaming and united with her other friend. She then ignited Clarisse; there were now three over sized flaming hippos running around me yelling. Then Percy put out the fire by making water in the air and hitting them all. Now everyone was looking above me. I looked up and there was a glowing hammer above my head. Percy then yelled "GET LEO VALDEZ AND CHIRON, NOW!"

Percy had started to explain, he told me that I was special and I was born with the power of fire just like a kid named Leo who was the head of the Hephaestus cabin. Then he said, my father was Hephaestus and he is the god of fire and blacksmithing. I took it very lightly considering everything that had just happened. When Hudson ran back he had a kid with short, kind of shaggy brown hair. He looked like one of those kids you knew you don't mess with, even if he was scrawny with nimble fingers, just like me kinda.

"so this is the kid hmmm, he doesn't seem like Hephaestus material, not really muscley and he kind of looks like a weakling but I guess if he just did that to Clarisse then he must be my brother". he walked over to me put his arm around my shoulder and laughed "I guess he's just like me ha-ha, you guys don't have to worry I'll give him the tour and all that. Seeya" he yelled and he took my arm and ran away not letting Percy speak..


	8. Aphrodite girls and earthquake poking

Hudson POV  
After we spoke with Chiron, he said we were in cabin eleven-Hermes cabin. That's where all the kids who weren't claimed yet plus the actual children of Hermes. When we do get claimed we will be moved into a separate cabin that symbolized our dads or moms.

When I first got to the Hermes cabin a boy named josh greeted us and said "hey, the names josh, I am the councilor of this cabin. I'm supposed to give you guys the tour". I lost concentration for one moment; I looked at the cabin behind me there were easily thirty maybe forty kids. There were sleeping bags everywhere and yoga mats.

Then josh interrupted my thought. "Hey are you coming or not" he said. "Oh yea coming" I replied. He showed us all the cabins, the horse stables, the archery range, the lava climbing wall (which we already were acquainted with), after he showed us the sword arena he took us to the ocean down below, it was sunny outside and there were a whole bunch of knockout girls tanning on the beach.

We walked over to them and a pretty Asian girl walked up to us.

"Hey, I'm Drew, you must be the boy who took out the hydra all by himself," I blushed, then she kept going "only someone really strong could pull of that kind of heroic act". My face turned Cherrie red. Then I said "well I did not do all the work, Bella helped"

She looked at Isabella with a false puzzled look and said, "oh your being too modest, HER? she probably just watched you and said work harder. So what's your last name?" said drew, I responded "my last name is Holmes and well…. I think you're really pretty".

Drew got off the ground and walked towards me. She stuck out her arms and jumped towards me. In a second I was being embraced in a giant hug, Drew then whispered in my ear "and I think your very handsome, why don't you just ditch these guys and come play some beach volley ball with the girls of Aphrodite" then she let go.

Then I turned to josh and Isabella "hey I'm going to hang with Drew for a while, you guys go on with the tour". Isabella then said, "No Hudson were going together an-" Drew cut her off "you can't boss him around he's his own being". "Yea" I said defending myself.

Isabella looked at me with dismay then said "Hudson this isn't you, you like never get like that with girls"  
I was furious at her " HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT ME, IM ME NOT YOU" I glared at her with rage.

The Wind picked up and started making the water choppy. Isabella was blown down by the wind, behind me all the Aphrodite girls were holding onto their beach towels and all that... And I heard a flash of lightning.

She stood up; she walked over to me and poked me really hard. She kept poking while talking, "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE'RE HERE AND YOU WANT TO FLIRT WITH GIRLS?" with each poke I swear the ground is rumbling. Then she poked me one last time and I flew down to the ground.

Now the waves in the ocean were huge. Now hitting the Aphrodite kids and blowing them back. The second everyone was wet… except Isabella, then drew shouted "HONEYS, PLEASE LEAVE!" reluctantly Isabella said "fine!"

As soon as Isabella and josh left, the water was not at all wavy. Me, Drew and some other really cute girls played volley ball, went swimming, put sand on Drew's body and made her look like a mermaid, then she demanded me let her go so, we did .  
Then after all the other Aphrodite girls left it was just me and Drew, Drew said "you remind me of a boy named Jason, never mind that, so who do you think you are a son of?" I responded "I really don't know anymore. At first I had thought Apollo because I'm always listening to music, then I thought about Ares, but then I saw Clarisse fight it was dirty and unfair, three on one. I really want to be a child of Hermes but I don't look anything like the other kids, and the big three don't have kids anymore so yea".

"That makes sense but did you look at any of the minor gods?" Drew said  
"yea I did I thought maybe Diana because of my eyes going with seasons but I don't think I am".  
Then Drew began "well I have to go get ready for the camp fire because I want to look pretty, well good luck, Chow!"  
"Bye" I said

I went back to the Hermes cabin, walked to Isabella and said "Hey" she responded with "Whatever, leave me alone".


	9. Charmspeaking DRAMA

**OK, so our charactars resemble us, so have that in thought. We described them on how we look, and in my profile picture its a picture of boy and I. this chapter was written by me, girl.**

**I do not own PJO.**

Isabella POV

How dare he? How dare he embarrass me in front of those egocentric Girls? He's the one always saying that most girls at our school are gross and wanna be Barbie dolls.

I couldn t even believe it. And that mean Asian girl who must be the leader, don t even get me started on that one.  
That is so rude how she said that i didn't do anything to help defeat the hydra. If she only knew that i did it by myself, without knowing what was going on. And the way i did that stuff with the water, i felt accomplished with myself.

While having this furious thought, Josh waved his hand in my face. "Earth to Bella, HELLO". i snapped out of my daze. "What?" when I looked up I saw Percy hand and hand with a pretty blond girl.

Percy was wearing a green American apparel hoodie with black jeans and green sneakers. His hair is black and shaggy, but nicely cut and nicely forming around his face. He s really muscular but toned good. Most girls would probably think of him as hot, but looking at him, he reminds me more of a brother.

The blond girl was wearing a orange camp tank top with a grey blouse over it, short shorts and grey converses on. She had dazzling grey eyes and a messy pony tail filled with blond curls. "Hey Bella! This is my girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth, meet Isabella, the newest edition to the camp family."

Annabeth grinned at me and shook my hand. Sorry about him, He s a Seaweed brain , i giggled at the comment, and Percy blushed. "So Bella, are you excited for capture the flag tonight?"

i looked at him, my face in confusion. "Like the one where you run around and look for the other person s flag and try not to get touched?" i asked. Annabeth giggled and said, "Well, most of what you said is true, but since we are involved with Greek mythology, it involves basically trying to capture the flag... but trying to injure the other team at the same time, with weapons."

Percy looked really happy, but i just stared at them blankly. "Isabella don't be nervous, i' s ruff the first game, but they're all easy after that." Josh said. "Ok, I m cool with it i guess..." i said.  
"THAT 'S THE SPIRIT". Percy beamed at me. "Ok, I think it's time Bella and I head back to Hermes cabin. But Annabeth, one question, any idea of whom her godly parent is?" Josh asked. "I'm not so sure, but i sense something extraordinary in Bella" She looked at me intensely.

"Ok, well we ll see you guys to night at the game, later." Josh said, and him and i walked to cabin eleven. I claimed one of the yoga mats and talked to some new people, but overall my favorite two people were Connor and Travis Stoll. I was Laughing so hard i was crying, but that happiness quickly ended when Hudson walked in looking like he just came out of a daze.

"Hey", he said to me. "Whatever, leave me alone." He looked confused. "Huh?" I almost laughed. "Oh yea, like you don't remember. You ditched us and embarrased me infront of that rude girl."

"Woah, woah, woah guys. Don't worry, Drew was charmspeaking Hudson." Josh said. We looked at him, dumbfounded. "Oops, sorry. You guys are still new. Charmspeaking is a rare gift for a child of Aphrodite. Only Drew and the counsler Piper have the gift. Piper is 10x better though. Yea, but Hudson was under the influence. It was Drew talking to you, Bella, not Hudson." Hudson sighed in releif, and so did i.

I didn't want to be mad, but i needed to state my concern. He smiled at me and said "Sorry Bella.". I smiled back "It's ok". Josh looked happy. Just then, there was a knock at the cabin door. One of the kids opened it and there stood Percy, Annabeth and that Thalia girl.

"Hey guys, we want to see Hudson and Bella. Hudson, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend." Hudson and Annabeth shook hands. "This is also Thalia, daughter of Zeus. You guys havent formally met yet." Thalia and I shook hands and smiled at each other, than Hudson and Thalia shook hands and they looked content.

"Hudson, im going to train you ok. Isabella is going with Annabeth and Percy." Thalia stated. So we hiked to the training arena and went to two seperate sides of the battle arena. Annabeth sat close by, ready to observe, and Percy faced me and pulled out a pen. When he clicked it, it grew into a 3 foot bronze sword.

"Celestial Bronze, mined on Olympus." He said cockily. "Go pick a sword and meet me back here."

"I don't need to" I said with a grin. I pulled out my Hair clip and squeezed it. It grew into my familiar bronze sword. Percy looked suprised than said, "W- Where did you get that from, and is that what you used to help defeat the Hydra?" he stuttered out. "I dunno and yes." i said. I glanced at Annabeth and she stared at me with intellect, deep in thought.

i turned back to Percy. "OK, so what's my first lesson?" I asked. "The First thing battle is, never over or under estimate your opponent." Then out of no where, he attacked. I quickly defended his assault and jabbed inward. He blocked it off with the side of his blade and pounced again. This time i was more allert. I side stepped and aimed for his ankle. He Parried that attack quickly and used the hilt of his sword to fling mine away. I quickly sprinted to my sword and grabbed it.

Than things started to go more serious. I defended and slashed over and over again. I could tell he wasn't going his hardest, but he was extremely good. But he gradually went harder on me. I defended and twisted his sword with my own. I rolled to the side and hit his shoulder with the butt of my own. He looked stunned, not hurt. Than he quickly side stepped me and slashed my sword with alot of strength. The hit stung my hand and i was in daze. He quicly disarmed me and pointed his sword at my throat. i slowly raised my arms in defeat.

He grinned in success and helped me up. "You're really good" i said. "yea thanks. years of practice and the curse of Achillies comes in handy, im the best in the camp. But that's only from hardwork." He said with a smile. Annabeth came up to me and patted me on the back. "That was great for a first time." "Yea, you did good." Percy added. I blushed. "Thanks guys" I grinned.

Annabeth threw me a water bottle. "Here, take a breather, you guys were fighting for over half an hour!" That long? I guess it was my Adhd. i felt pretty exhausted from everyhting today. I needed a breather.

I sat with Percy and Annabeth on a nearby bench and observed the other side of the arena, where Hudson and Thalia were fighting.

They were both really fast so it was hard to comprehend what was going on, but i focused on their fighting style. Thalia was quicker than hudson, but was to focused on offence. Hudson took advantage of that and worked her out on defence. Hudson is strategic and strong, but not as fast. He is good on defense, but needs some work on offense. I guess im strategic and fast. But my focus needs work. im pretty strong i guess, and i am evenly good at defence and offence. And im pretty talented in sword fighting, and so does Hudson. we both have different fighting styles i guess.

The next thing i knew, Thalia had Hudson pinned on the ground with her knee on his chest. "Haha, that was fun, you did good Hudson." Hudson stood up and said. "Thanks, and you are really good, and FAST!" Thalia blushed.

They both walked over to us. "OK guys, time to get something to eat, im starved." said Percy. "You always are, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said and kissed him on the cheek.

I looked around and noticed the sun was slowly going down, it was about 5:30 i guess. Then a conch horn blew. "OK, let''s go eat."

we walked up the hill and went to a huge greek building, filled with smell of Burgers. I realized i haven't eaton all day. I realized my mom must be worried sick, and i started panicking. Thalia noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?" "My mom must be worried sick. How do I reach her?" I asked. "Don't worry, Chiron probably notified her that your safe. No need to worry." I was releived.

We made our way up to the dining povilian and they walked us over to a table that was occupied with Chrion and pudgy man. "Oh great, Just another pair of demigods to make my life miserable." He said. "Mr. D, lay off. They've had a busy day. Do you want me to tell dad what you did the other day with that Nymph." Thalia smirked.  
"Dont address a god like that foolish girl, or else you will be blown to bits." Mr. D said, but Thalia didn't even flinch. "Wow, Calm down" Hudson mumbled. "Yea, you must be fun at Party's" I said.

He made me kinda mad. "Well actually i am. I am Dyonisis, god of wine and basiclly, Party's." I made my expression blank, but Chiron chuckled. "Dear, don't be scared. He's just a little on the grumpy side today. He's not a very big fan of capture the flag. Now go eat and get your energy for the game tonight."

Hudson and I walked over to the Hermes table, while Thalia went with her hunters, Annabeth went to Athena and Percy went to Poseidon.

I felt bad since he was all alone.

I quickly wolfed down my food and waited for Hudson to finish. We walked back to the Hermes cabin to get changed into camp clothes.

I wore my Aqua American Apperil sweater and jeans, with my camp shirt. I combed out my hair so it was a little bit longer. The sunset was orange blue, so he wore a red sweater over his camp clothes and blue jeans. we grabbed armor and our weapons and headed over to the woods. We saw Kaveh walking and decided to join him. We told him how cool his fire power is, and we were already at the woods.

"NO maiming or killing, and have a friendly game." Chiron bellowed. "Hermes cabin is with Poseidon, Athena, Demeter and Dyonisis. The Hunters are with Ares, Aphrodite, Hades and the minor cabins. It is a fair fight. LET CAPTURE THE FLAG BEGIN!"

**REview please!**


	10. Claimed by the Bell 1

**A/N: This chapter is written by me, boy. Pretty freaking intense eh? We wanna give a shout out to Silent Ninja Twins for being oour first frequent reviewer! check out their story Demigod Academy because its good :D**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, but i do own, Isabella, Hudson, Kaveh, Keith and Josh.**

Hudson POV  
Adrenaline rushed threw my body as Josh instructed me and Isabella to follow him. I pulled out my sword the I noticed something I hadn't before; It was one of the handle bars on my sword was way longer then the other and curved up, the jewel in the middle of my blade was yellow, and the sword balanced perfectly in my hand.

We ran fast to josh, barely gave us time to take in the rules. We ran about a mile then josh said he heard something.

I jumped behind a tree, Isabella crouching behind a rock and josh had swiftly scaled a tree and was now easily 15 feet in the air. I stuck my head out from the tree to see what was happening, WHOOSH!

I quickly pulled my head back in there was now an arrow three feet away from me.

I looked at josh he glanced at me then Bella, he pulled out his hand made a gun shape with it and pointed forward, that was our que.

Me and Isabella ran out screaming. We looked around, there was no one there. Then I heared a whistle past my ear, "ISABELLA RUN" I yelled isabella got safely behind her rock, but i wasn't so lucky.

An arrow went right in my bicep. "arghhhh" I whimpered in pain. Then josh jumped down. He had a giant double sided blade with four holes in the middle. He stuck four of his fingers in the holes.

ssssssssssssss... steam came out the bottom of the handle the blade then split into two ninja, deadly sharp Katana's. He spun them in his hands and then went in a fighting stance, I didn't know what he was doing then he whispered to me, "there is seven of them, they don't shoot all together, they shoot two at a time giving the two prior to them enough time to reload, then there is the number seven that just sprays arrows, it's a common huinters strategey that really only i have noticed. Hudson, pull that arrow out of your arm. Your job is to get the number seven, besides hes the one who hit you". he started giving Isabella orders on distracting them from there plan.

I ran at amazing speed arrows flew at me. I dodged every one, I actually think I ran up the tree the number seven was on, I reached the top and slashed and took him by surprise- wait it's a girl. It was Thalia.

I cut her cheek blood trickled down her face, she pulled out a spear from her back then jumped off the tree, freefalling with her arms spread out. She did a barrel roll in mid fall then landed, I couldn't resist saying "DO A BAREL ROLL!" I jumped off then grabbed a branch closed to the bottom I spun around it. I felt a shock as I landed, I looked at my hand it was bloody and had countless splinters. I then heard josh yell "Hudson run it's the Artimis hunters, which means the number seven is Thalia" I had already recognized her. Thalia pointed her spear at me lightning hit her spear then out the tip, a bolt of lightning flew at me.

I knew I would die. I was shaking, I stuck out my hand with the sword in it, took the other, pulled my I pod out of it and scrolled. I was holding a shield and sword in either hand. I dug my feet in the ground I felt myself sliding back.

I stopped sliding back, I looked at my sword and the long handle bar was sucking in the lightning. The jewel on my sword was glowing more yellow the a light bulb. Thalia looked at the blade in awe, "that's a selective user blade, there is only one other kid I know with a weapon like that. He's eighteen, he is in Apollo cabin and his is a bow and arrows made of light."

I didn't give her a chance to finish I ran at her with amazing speed one of the reasons I felt confidant was because last time I was to slow now I was as fast as her, maybe faster. I slashed at her; lightning came out the long handle bar and went around my sword, I was now holding a lightning bolt sword.

My shield melted and turned into a metal glove that went up my forearm, I stuck my hand in the air I waved it, I lightning bolt hit my hand I spun my fingers. I was holding a ball of 333 volts. I don't know how I knew that but, three is my favourite number, so It was kind of convenient.

She ran at me and I stuck out my hand with the ball, I hear a noise like something charging, I looked, BOOOM! It shot out a beam of yellow. Thalia put out her arms out the light hit her she winced and flew back.

I thought I had killed her, in till she stood up and said "not half bad". She ran at me with her spear and it jabbed my shoulder. I fell to the ground.

She took that opportunity.

She Jumped on me and pinned me down with my arms behind my back. I was looking up at her, she said " tap out" I yelled back "HELL NO, IM NOT TAPPING". she lifted one of her arms and punched me in the face, "tap out now I don't want to hurt you".

I looked at her I now had a cut on my lip, it was bleeding like crazy. I looked at her with rage I then…. I Spat in her face.

"AHHH gross Hudson!" I felt a tingle in my arms and thought ok here we go.

I pushed up I flew in the air knocking her off me, I then split so fast.

After running for a long time I saw a kid about my age with the Hermes symbol on him. He looked at me and put his finger over his lip and mimicked shhhhhh….. I nodded.

I put up one finger then two, on three he jumped out and punched a kid in the face but the kid pulled out a dagger and slashed the Hermes boys face, I sprinted over and need the boy in the rib, he fell and the hermes boy went up and his fist came down on the boys face , he knocked him unconscious.

He looked at me "ahh, Chiron will get him. The name is Keith" , "Hudson" I said we bumped knuckles. Keith and me ran together until we saw a flag, keith ran and grabbed it then a girl came out of nowhere and tackled Keith. The girl and him wrestled on the ground until finally Keith had her pinned down. "HUDSON RUN BRING THE FLAG BACK NOWWWW!".

I grabbed the flag and ran on the way back. I could tell the heat had picked up. There were battles everywhere then my team saw me and cheered, I saw an ares kid and punched him in the face he was on the ground (I think he was crying).

An Apollo girl launched arrows at me I dodged two. The third scratched my face, I felt the adrenalin run through me veins (sorry I was listening to circus on my ipod/shelid). I did a back cart wheel as more arrows came at me, I was at the crying ares boy I ducked an arrow went into the boys stomach, I grabbed the boys shirt and threw him at the girl shooting arrows at me. Direct hit, I feel really bad for the boy.

I kept running until I saw kaveh.

We stood and stared at each other, then I heard "aghhh" it was another Hephaestus kid, they must have heard I got the flag. and they already had a plan. Another girl ran at me.I sliced her calf and butted her head with the but of my sword.

Now it was kaveh's turn. We ran at each other, we both punched each other in the face. We both recoiled but, before I gaind my balance kaveh had flames trying to engulf me. I was about to be incinerated. I spun and blew all the fire away. Ran at kaveh and punched him in the stomach.

"ARGH" . I could tell I winded him from the sound he made. I ran past him slashing and shocking countless kids who attacked me. When I was almost there I saw Clarisse. I yelled "YOU ALREADY GOT OWNED BY ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS WANT TO GET OWNED AGAIN, YOU FAT PIECE OF LARD". I ran and turned. I hit her with my shoulder she went flying through the air. I looked at what I had just done, then kept running I burst through the clearing and there was cheers and screams.

Then all of the congratulations stopped. Everyone looked above me. I started floating in the air. I looked up and there was a lightning bolt above my head. "AHHHHHH" the last thing I saw was a claw comeing out the front of my chest then every thing went black.


	11. II have a sister

**A/N: This chapter was written by me, girl. This chapter is a shocker (I JOKE)**. **LOL but yea we're kinda getting frusturated because we need some more reviews. So just help us out peeps :D as i said again, our charactoars look like us, so look at our display pic to get a good idea of whst our charactors look like.**

**I do not own percy jackson, at all :(  
**

Isabella POV.

When Hudson ran to go fight, I started to wander around and help where i was needed.

I finally ran into a huge fight with some of the hunters vs. One Hermes camper. The camper had dark hair and dark eyes. He looked around 14 or 15 in his face, but his HUGE muscular body said otherwise. He had black, silver studded punk bracelets on and a nice pair of cool shades. He looked around 6'2. He was good looking in a mysterious way.

I snuck up behind the hunters and his eye contact told me to wait for a signal. He gave it and i rammed the butt of my sword right into one of the hunter's shoulders. The other two were arming their bows towards me, but i quickly rolled and slashed at their ankles. They rolled on the ground in pain, but nothing some magical consumption couldn't take care of.

Me and the Hermes kid bolted away to disguise our self in the forest. "Hey, I'm Keith, Thanks for the help back there. Three against one is kind of intimidating."He smiled and i did so back. "Hey, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella." He shook my hand and said. "Well Bella, I'll see you around. I gotta run. Later!" and just like that he ran into the dark wood.

I walked around for a little bit more and walked past a couple making out in the bushes. I wasn't trying to be a peeping Tom, but i thought it was the enemy ruffling around in there so i peaked and saw... Annabeth and Percy making out intensely. They had their eyes closed so i bolted away, my face as red as a tomato.

I ran into a clearing where i heard a lot of screams of encouragement. I looked to see Hudson run out with the flag and a look of triumph on his face. Then he started slowly rising in the air and a transparent lightning bolt hovered above his head. Everybody in the crowd went hush and looks of amazement on their faces.

But what happened next was terrifying.

It was probably the angle i was at, But no one else noticed the gigantic half dog, half human creatures making their way towards Hudson.

I ran towards him, trying to scream, but my voice was caught in my throat. I lunged as the head monster pounced on him and dived to catch my best friends falling body. I caught him and saw that the monsters claw had impaled his chest. The one behind me scratched my back and i screamed at the pain.

One of the Ares campers tried to come in and help, but was quickly scratched across his face and thrown back into the crowd.

By this time everyone came out of their amazement. Chiron shouted at me, "USE YOUR WEAPON, BELLA!"

i quickly clicked my hair clip and grasped my sword. One of the smaller monsters attacked first, and before it could get its claws on me, i hacked my sword right through its cranium and it burst into gold dust.

The second one attacked and i jabbed inward, but he deflected it with his claw, but i took advantage and jumped on it and scrambled to jump over it and brought my sword down on its back. It followed the previous ones example and burst into a veil of dust.

There were only two left. The two biggest ones. The first one lunged at me and i dodged it, but the one that attacked Hudson jumped onto my back and brought me down. I couldn't get up.

Then the earth started to rumble. The water from the nearby creek started to form a beeline towards the monsters.

The earth separated and got one of the creatures ankle stuck in the ground. The water came to me and i instantly felt better.

I jumped up and slashed down at one of the monsters. It disintegrated and then i turned to the one that pounced Hudson. Its claw scratched my neck and i started to bleed, a lot.

I got super angry and brought my sword down on it. But instead of dying, it just bled golden blood. I felt a tug in my gut and a wave crashed down on the monster. The earth separated and the monster enveloped into the ground, just leaving a claw behind.

I was breathing heavily, and there was a collective gasp throughout the crowd. Percy pushed through the crowd with Annabeth in hand and pointed just above my head.

His voice was barely a whisper when he said, "I...I have a sister.."

I looked above me and saw transparent a trident, and it was the same colour as my eyes.

"All Hail Hudson Holmes, son of the sky, son of the heavens, Child of Zeus." Even know Hudson wasn't conscious, everyone still bowed down to him, and so did I. ``All Hail Isabella Campbell, daughter of the sea`s, daughter of the earth shaker, Child of Poseidon.``

The only thing that came across my mind at that moment was, HOLY CRAP.


	12. Gross Blood and Double Kills, Literally

**OMG guys we're SOOOOOO SORRRRYYYYY FOR NOT UPDAATING FASTER. It was just some bad communication between Boy and I. Boy Wrote Hudson's Pov of this chapter, and Me, girl, wrote Josh's POV of this chapter. just a little reminder that we used a little bit of TLH in this. but it's adjusted. Oh and CHECK OUT SILENT NINJA TWINS!. **

**We do not Own PJO.**

Hudson POV  
When I reach my cabin I'm tired, bloody, and pissed off.

How do people expect me to believe I am a son of the king god Zeus, and to make things worse the whole inside of the cabin was dark and made lightning crackles.

Once I calmed down I realized the lightning had stopped and all I heard now was a soft rain sprinkle.

Being by me was nice but… after half an hour I got bored.

BANG BANG! There was a knock at the door. I opened it, and there was Thalia standing there. "Hudson, I need to see your belt." I looked at her puzzled "umm ok here."

She took it and tried to activate it, but couldn't. She began to explain that my sword is unique and the Cyclopes that work for Poseidon had made it for me as a peace offering to Zeus, and I can only use it.

After she told me all that we made small talk, she told me she had a brother named Jason whose dad is actually Jupiter, the roman form of Zeus.

Something clicked in my brain "Thalia, I have a brother! Is he okay? He's 16, looks like me and-"

"Hahaha so it took you a whole day to figure it out." I knew that voice, I turned and it was my brother.

"TYLAR!" I ran at him and hugged him, he looked at me with disgust and said, "eww you just got blood on my shirt." He threw me off. "I've been watching you the whole time, your eyes look like a kaleidoscope in here. Oh yea, here." he threw me a canteen.

I knew to never question my brother. I started to down the drink and it tasted amazing.

"NO HUDSON STOP!" Tylar yelled. I felt a pulse in my body, and a feeling like when you drink soup that is to hot and it burns your chest, I fell and Thalia helped me up. In ten minutes I felt better.

Thalia stood up "I'll leave the explaining to you Tylar." We said bye to her, and Tylar was telling me how if you drink too much of that you will burn your insides out. It's called nectar, the drink of the gods.

We got ready for the camp fire; Tylar showed me his weapon which was a pair of gloves that grew into a full body armor with brass knuckles.

When I finally got to the camp fire I saw Isabella. She was standing next to a girl our age.

She was about 5'6 and had caramel hair. She had brown eyes that seemed to see right into my soul. She was skinny and and was wearing black and white clothes that seemed to suit her really well.

"Hudson! This is Reane, daughter of Hades. Chiron wants the three of us to get to know each other better. Since we're children of the big 3, he said we should try to train together so we all get more powerful." Isabella stated.

Reane stuck out her hand and smiled at me, I took it gladly and realized it was ice cold; just like her brother.

"Nice to meet you." She said. We exchanged a smile and I beamed with joy.

"Finally someone who under stands what we are going through. I was beginning to think we were freaks, right Hudson?" asked Isabella.

"Well….. We are freaks just now we have someone to sympathies with." Reane laughed at the comment. And with that we marched to the campfire.

I have to say, the big 3 have pretty good looking kids. I'm not a cocky person at all, but the three of us have a certain glow about us now. We could be Tommy Hilfiger models for battle armor.

When we finally got to the camp fire it was night time and chilly, but Leo changed that by shooting fire bullets in the air.

The camp fire was amazing. It was like those shows where all the kids are singing.

The Apollo kids lead a few songs, Chiron told stories of the dark days, we had debates about what happened with the Telekhine attack today.

In the middle of the debate Annabeth stood up and said "Athena cabin, back to our cabin for the readying of our annual chariot race."

All the Athena kids left and shortly after followed by Keith because he said he was sick and headed back to his cabin.

Josh POV  
"Dude, you just stole my FREAKING KILL!" Jack screamed when Conner, well, stole his kill in Halo reach.

Travis and Conner pounded fists and laughed with each other. I thought that was the perfect time to beat there asses with my energy sword.

"DOULBLE KILL." The screen says and the brothers both slap the back of my head in unison. "HAHHAHHAHA." I laughed at their faces.

Jack was laughing too, because his half brothers always tormented him. He's a year younger than me, has the signature Hermes blue eyes except a lot cooler, and has bronze hair.

When we don't want to go to the campfire, we just hangout here and eat junk food and play video games.

Conner and Travis were just about to put black opps in when we saw the entire Athena cabin heading towards their cabin.

Conner and Travis peeked through the window. "Wow, who know Athena girls could somehow be competition for children of Aphrodite." Travis said to his brother, and then Jack and I walked up to the window.

But what really caught my eye was the figure coming behind them.

It started to make out the form of Keith, one of the undetermined children of the Hermes cabin. He's the buffest fifteen year old I've ever seen. Except he wasn't coming to my cabin, he snuck up behind Athena's.

Jack and I shared a private understanding, and we snuck out of our cabin to investigate, shortly followed by Travis and Conner.

We peeked and saw something Horrifying.

Keith thumped his studded bracelets together and they turned into a deadly sharp battle axe and a steel hard thirty pound boxing glove in the other hand. The next thing I knew he was pounding a human sized door into the side of the Athena Cabin.

We heard screams and crying from the cabin.

"CONNER, GO ALERT BACK UP AND SPRINT STRAIGHT BACK HERE! JACK AND TRAVIS AND I WILL HELP THE KIDS OUT, HURRY GO!" He sprinted of into the distance and I summoned my Katana's. Jack got his dagger and Travis got his sword.

We saw the damage. Keith was swinging his axe wildly and pounding kid's with his glove. Annabeth, being the most talented fighter, was holding him off while the older campers were trying to flee the younger campers.

Unfortunately, Keith swung his fist wildly and ended up pounding Graham, the cutest camper in the face. He went flying and his six year old body went limp.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and ran up to help Annabeth. I jumped on his back and slashed his arm, but he backed up into a wall really hard sending my head into pain.

I fell off and barely stood up. I ran at him again and slid on the ground, kicking his legs as hard as I could and sending him toppling down.

Annabeth stood above him, about stab him with her dagger when he grabbed her waist, hooked his axe around her and pulled, it stabbed her in the Pelvis and she screamed out in pain.

Jack and Travis pulled her out of the cabin. I ran at him and scratched a deep cut in his face with my Katana's and rolled to the side before he could hit me.

But instead he lifted up a senior camper up by his throat and squished it until his dead body fell.

For the next two minutes i was holding him off from hurting anyone else, but he was extremely strong.

That was before the fist appeared over his head.

Everything went downhill from there. Sudden power took over him and in the next 4 minutes he had killed 2 other camper, both around my age.

By then Conner had rounded up all the Campers, and Percy saw Annabeth and went Ape shit.

He slashed and hit and when ever Keith would hit him, all he would do was wince because of his Achilles Heel.

Keith realized that he could take on the Athena cabin, but not the whole camp. He quickly pounded another hole in the cabin wall and sprinted out of the camp boundaries.

Percy held Annabeth and everyone just watched. Isabella stepped in front of the crowd and asked, "Chiron, what was that symbol above his head?" Chiron looked grave.

"That was a fist, a symbol of strength; He is the son of Atlas." Annabeth moaned one more time before fainting in Percy's arms.

**OOOOoOoOoOO intense stuff. R&R!**


	13. Clash of the ribbons

**So here it is. This is written by me, boy. Ok soon Girl and I will Just give away our Identities because frankly we sound odd saying it like that. A lot happens in this chapter, so hope you enjoy :D Just a heads up, Soon we're going to ask for character suggestions, half to get more characters, and half to get a little bit more frequent reviewers. We're only choosing 4 characters, so we have to choose wisely.**

**We do not own pjo.**

Keith POV  
I needed a way to save myself, but how?

I just thought that Hudson kid will believe anything; he's new here almost like how Luke was.

I turned around and walked back. I burst through the clearing and there were now over one hundred kids looking at me with their swords.

Chiron quickly instructed all kids from ages twelve and under are to go straight back to their cabins, Chiron was going to set a full attack on me.

Ha-ha, it was that easy to get under their skin.

Well now its do or die.

The last thing before all the bloodshed was Chiron yelling "ATTACK". As fighter after fighter ran at me, I knocked them away desperately, dodging arrows but they always nipped me though.

After I was covered in blood and finally made my way to Hudson, I grabbed his arms and unleashed all my energy.

I was forming a giant scar in the form of a wave on his arms. He was screaming, I finally knew I would lose. But before doing so I reached into my pocket and pressed a button in my jeans.

Before I knew it there were twin Katana's above me, and then everything went black

Solei POV  
As I pulled out my cell phone that was beeping like mad, I realized it was a distress call.

It was from Keith.

I grabbed my staff and prepared myself for light travel. As my stomach tossed and turned I held my necklace by my heart and didn't know what I would do if he died.

After a minute or so I was above the wreckage Keith had done to camp half blood; The Athena cabin almost destroyed, and tons of children on the ground injured or dead.

I could barley feel Keith's light from this distance, and I was pretty close too.

I looked down and screamed at what I had just saw, a boy pulling his two swords out of Keith's neck and chest.

The boy cleaned the blood of his blade and kicked the body of my once loved one.

A tear flew down my cheek then I wiped it away quickly and told myself we were trained with no feelings, especially not love.

I realized Keith's light was not coming from him, for he was…. Dead. Then where was it coming from obviously he left me a message where his light was coming, I looked around.

No not that kid no not there. THERE THAT BOY WITH THE BROWN HAIR. I waved my staff in the air and summoned light spirits, the light spirts flew towards Keith.

Reane POV  
I was the only one who had noticed the girl flying down from the air like an angel, this girl was the exact opposite of me. She had bleach blond hair, gold eyes and wore a elegant gold dress, I shouted "EVERY ONE LOOK!"

I touched my black rose ring, out of the rose came buds out of the buds came thorn vines that started forming a bow in my hand.

I aimed at her and pulled back the string. It shot a silver arrow made of darkness.

Out of the girls back sprung golden wings that wrapped around her, shielding her from the arrow.

When everyone started noticing her she waved her staff then ribbons of light started flying around blinding every one….except me.

I spun my arms and directed them toward her and from the earth ribbons of shadows flew at her.

Her ribbon blocked mine it with a clash between light and dark. She dodged it, heading over towards Hudson who had lines running down his arms.

There was blood dripping down his lips and his eyes started changing. His eyes now looked like a kaleidoscope; this girl must be screwing with his weather changing eyes.

By this time Isabella had noticed Hudson too. As the girl neared Hudson, me and Isabella ran at her. I jumped and spun, loaded my bow and launched a bullet in her chest and she flew back.

Isabella Ran and manipulated water from a nearby stream which turned into a fist and punched the anonymous woman, the water effected her a lot.

But my arrow didn't do anything but rip to shreds in her body.

Hudson POV  
I didn't know what was reality or fantasy.

I heard Keith's thoughts fused with my own, I suddenly felt very attracted to this girl trying to save me. Then again, my real friends are trying to save me but what do I do? Yell a frustrated scream.

AHHHHHHHHHHH. I grabbed my hair and started pulling it, I felt as if I was going insane.

For some reason I knew the girls name was Solei. Isabella ran at me trying to grab me as I started floating away.

These golden lines were lifting me as I just see Isabella's hand reaching toward me. I try to catch it but I'm too far away now.

Beside me was Keith's dead body; just staring at it ripped my mind to mental shreds.

Solei told me to hang on tight. I did while we flew through the air at great speeds… and lost consciousness.  
When I woke up, Solei was sobbing and screaming, "NOOOO YOU CANT DIE ON ME NOT NOW!" she caught my gaze, grabbed a blade and said "IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT? YOU KILLED HIM!"

And she charged me with a dagger.

**oOOooOoOOOoOOOOooOO another cliffy. we're having a lot of fun with them. THAT'S PAYBACK FOR LEAVING US ON A CLIFFY SILENT NINJA TWINS! update fast please :)**

REview!plz


	14. scary ASS PLATFORMS

**OK everyone, this is girl and sorry for the cliffy. :) So we had a review saying that that person was confused, so we hope we helped you out in this chapter. :)  
****AlwaysHasAPlan- thank you and we checked out your story's, very well done and we loved them. we will update soon.  
**

**Silent-ninja-twins-HAHA thanks. i love all of your sneeaky faces :D**

**Crazy Dyslexic Nerd- if u havnt noticed already the begining of the A/N is towards you, hope this chappy help clears things up and srry if u were confused :)  
I DO NOT OWN PJO FOR THE 88000TH TIME.**

Reane Pov  
After Hudson drifted off with that messed up yellow- clothed lady; the whole camp was in a state between shock, grieving and misery.

Especially the surviving members of the Athena cabin. 9 kids out of the cabin had died in the attack, followed by some campers from Hephaestus, Apollo, Hecate and Demeter.

Fifteen kids died all together.

Kids were passing out nectar and ambrosia to campers and in about half an hour Chiron ordered us to bed, and that tomorrow would be a day filled with shroud burial's, a counsellor meeting and a reconstruction of the Athena cabin.

I watched the campers walk to their cabins, and the Athena cabin would find other arrangements.

I saw Percy carrying Annabeth bridal style towards his cabin, but she couldn't really tell due to her half- consciousness.

Isabella suddenly appeared next to me, looking very glum. "I-I was so close to saving him..." she stuttered out.

I looked at her and decided she must've taken in a lot today, and I pulled her into a hug.

She was shocked at first, than she returned it gratefully. I could already tell we were going to be great friends.

We pulled away and she said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Chiron said we could go to the counsellor meeting since we're some of the most powerful in the camp." I nodded and said, "See you tomorrow."

And we departed to our cabins.

I walked into my cabin and saw Nico sitting in his bed, looking a lot paler than usual; then I realized I must've looked the same due to a great amount of death in a short amount of time.

"Are they making it to Elysium Nico? I couldn't tell because I put a lot of energy into the death ribbons." He nodded at me and said, "I'm pretty sure all of them made it to Elysium, but one of them may have not, I'm not so sure because it's midnight and I'm exhausted from shadow travelling 3 people today from Canada."

I nodded and slumped on my bed. "Night, Nico." I said. "Night baby Sis." I was too tired to respond to his annoying Nickname, and I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

ISABELLA POV  
I trudged back to my Cabin feeling guilty for not saving my best friend.

If I had just jumped a little higher, if had just stuck with him; But then again, IF isn't a very reliable word.

I walked into the Poseidon Cabin and saw Percy cradling Annabeth, looking as guilty as me.

"You don't look so good." He said to me. "Not as bad as you, I guess the two of us have a heart full of guilt right now." I stated back to him.

He sighed and gently laid Annabeth on the bed and pulled up the sheets over her. "She has a fractured pelvis, she'll be better by the morning, but she might walk funny for a few hours."

I nodded and said, "It's not your fault Percy, nobody could've known Keith was up to something like that. And besides, at least you didn't let your best friend be flown away by some shiny freak." I said, my tears stuck in my throat.

I stumbled over to an empty bed and plopped myself down, sitting on an cardboard box. I jerked up and opened it.

It was the Telekhine claw that was the last remaining evidence of the fight. _From Percy _was written on the box. I glanced at him and he smiled.

"When I first came to camp, I got a souvenir for my first victory, and I thought you would like this one, to show that children of Poseidon aren't to be toyed with." He said with a goofy grin.

I smiled back at him and did something that even surprised me.

I jumped up and gave him a hug.

It's usually difficult for me to open up to people, but he is my brother, and a good one at that. "Get some sleep, 'lil sis." I smiled and nodded.

I plunked on the bed, and I realized what a long day it's been.

It was hard to remember that this morning I was in Quebec. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

* * *

In my dream, I was on the tip of a floating platform that was probably a little smaller than a classroom, no doors, no walls and no ceiling.

But that wasn't the scary part.

It was above a whole that went into nothingness, and surrounded by dark air and a cold feeling, like there is a coiled sleeping snake.

I had a feeling where I was; The Underworld.

The only other people on the platform were Hudson and the fiery lady. The woman had a look of hatred and grief towards Hudson.

She pounced with a dagger in her hand. Hudson quickly parried and grabbed the dagger out of her hand.

"I didn't kill Keith," He said simply, "He basically killed himself. He knew it was a suicide mission and when he knew defeat was obvious, he transported his power to me. But I could feel it fading quickly."

The woman's face slowly fell and she slumped on the ground.

Hudson stayed standing, taking a small step away from her.

"There was my info about your boyfriend, now where's mine about WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON." Hudson said, raising his voice. The woman gave him the hardest look I've ever seen. She must've been seventeen or so, but it was still pretty terrifying.

She slowly stood up with shaky hands, walked towards Hudson and said, "Brace yourself."

Before he could react, she gently pressed her index finger on his forehead.

At first, his eyes glazed over and had a faint glow of light in them, but then _I_ could tell he was the same old Hudson.

I know she couldn't, so he acted like he was under her spell. Maybe it was the look of Misery on her face or something, but I knew she wasn't putting everything she had in the spell.

She wasn't as effective as she thought.

Light filled her eyes and a creepy voice replaced hers. "I am daughter of Hyperion, Keith was son of Atlas. We are the Titans offspring. Before Kronos lost the second Great War, All the Titans had children with mortals. The reason we are this age is because Kronos sped up our growth pace to be at our most powerful peek. We are programmed to kill a specific cabin of demigods. The Titans are getting powerful enough to have meetings in Tarturas to discuss our fate in camp half-blood. Once we defeat the demigods, we will take their godly powers to our mothers and fathers to upgrade their power level. After that, it is straight to Olympus. And the Titans will reign again. Keith chose you to transfer his soul too because you were in a vulnerable position, and you are powerful. I am saying this to you because you will listen to my words, you will fight with the Titans; and we will offer you sanctuary, son of Zeus."

Hudson slowly nodded, "I will obey you." I could tell this was all an act, we both are skilled actors.

Her finger removed from his forehead and she returned to her most gloomy self and sat down.

Hudson pretended to be bewildered, which I thought was kind of funny, but I knew this wasn't the time to start giggling.

"Go to sleep, we leave tomorrow at 3 pm for Tarturas." Hudson slumped down and rested his head and closed his eyes.

The lady laid down facing directly in front of me. Her eyes were closed but one golden tear seemed to escape. Then all of a sudden her eye shot open and light was directed to my throat, and I woke up with a start; Panting, sweaty and scared.


	15. AN sorry! must read!

**Heeey everyone sorry for the Authors note, just godda explain somethings. So Boy made a mistake and kinda... uhhh... didn't really know how to upload a chapter. So he accidently uploaded one from capture the flag like in chapter... 10? yea soo we deleted it and put this A/N instead. so yea we'll update the next chapter soon. sorry for this :P**

**CHECK OUT OUR NEW STORY THE SAVIOURS OF CAMPHALFBLOOD! SUBMIT! :) **

**- childrenofthegreatgods**


	16. BUT TYLUR IS EVERYONES MASTER!

**SOOOOOOOOO SOORRRRRYYYYYYY. This is boy, but the delay is mostly girls fault :P. We've just been really busy with getting our portfolios in for this school we both wanna get into. So sorry for not updating faster. Right now I'm in Dominican Republic, and girl is back home. So we're going to try to update Camp- half blood saviors soon, so ENJOY!**

**I do not own pjo, unfortunately. **

Isabella POV  
I awoke to a very impatient Reane telling me to wake up because we were now discussing all of yesterdays avers. I told Reane I would meet her at the big house in ten minutes.

I got dressed and ran out the door for the big house. When I got there the whole place was gloomy and the only thing that made a slight difference was Leo trying to break the ice with a joke. When Chiron walked out he invited us inside.

We walked in slowly and when we sat all had finally sat down Percy and Annabeth rolled in. "Sorry were late I had to get the Apollo children to treat Annabeth's leg. Annabeth had the look of death in her eyes."

Chiron began, "Now about yesterday's event, Nico what's the situation?"  
"Well let's see. We're down fifteen campers, over 20 injured…..and one missing in action". Chiron took the spot light back "So we are in bad conditions, I presume."

Nico started, "Chiron you don't understand, this is possibly the worst our camp has been at, we only hold four hundred to five hundred people. Half of them are trying to fortify Camp-Half-Blood and the other half are checking stock, and a quarter are injured." "I see" Chiron responded nervously.

Leo stood up ,"and what about…..Hudson, what are we going to do?" Chiron looked at Leo discreetly for bringing this up now "we can't afford to go looking for one child now, it's just to dangerous an-" Kaveh cut him off. "TO DANGEROUS! What are you talking about? Josh could go find him or me and Bella."  
"Kaveh there is no way you, Isabella and Josh could possibly survive." Chiron explained

"What if I go" said a Voice from the back of the room. The boy stood up. He had golden hair a sharp jaw and nice sky blue eyes.

"Hello my name is Jason, son of Jupiter." said Jason.

I asked "That's the Roman Zeus, right?"

"Yup, now Chiron let me go with them, I have to meet Hudson anyways, well because he's my bother."

"Fine I suppose, if Jason or Percy were to go I will give you the Quest, and because Jason is going I guess I have to allow it because well he'd just le-"

Jason cut him off, "So I get to take two comrades right, Josh and Isabella."

Josh laughed "ha-ha funny story umm I kinda agreed to help Elora fix up the cabin…."

Jason sighed, "fine then how bout you Tylar? Up for a little challenge?"

Tylar Laughed, "Shut up Jason you knew I would say yes anyway, and I would have left anyway too."

Jason smiled "So it's a team, huh Bella?" he asked

I looked at him, "It's a team."

Chiron said one last thing before we the three of us left, "Only one condition, you must train for a week in advance."

"Were already on it." Jason said.

When we reached the arena that was specially build for kids on quests we began.

"Ok Tylar Isabella I already know what weapons you're fluent in. Isabella a sword, Tylar Brass knuckles, nice weapons, let's see you use them together shall we. You two on me. Here is a tip watch your opponent's eyes. The weapon can lie but the eyes cannot."

He charged with his blade. I only had time to activate my blade and block because he was fast, almost as fast as Percy, but not quite.

I sliced with my blade and Jason recoiled. He flew backward, flipped and spread his hands out like an eagle and then from behind him came lightning bolts, it was Tylar already behind him with a giant fist of lightning.

Jason grabbed his fist before it could land on him, he spun Tylar and whipped him on the ground Jason started draining the volts out of Tylar, as the lightning flew to Jason's hand I whipped an icicle at him. How I froze the water, I don't know. Jason turned as the icicle sliced open a small cut on his cheek, his eyes were now angry. He stuck his hand toward me and unleashed all the lightning.

I created an ice ball around me, knowing that a water bubble would only conduct the lightning. I jumped out the top being held up by water. I started to feel one with the water.

I punched mid air and the water came and punched Jason. I then froze his arms I was about to run him with my blade when I heard a whirling, coming from behind Jason was a tornado, the ice on his arms cracked he then did one of those signature back flips in mid air. He flipped through the tornado. He was in the tornado and it flew at me and Tylar at amazing speeds. I looked down at Tylar; he punched the ground and from the sky came a lightning bolt that hit the tornado.

The twister stopped and Jason was on the ground huffing and puffing, obviously the tornado took a lot out of him. He took a deep breath and then spun his hands in a circle around a fifty meter reduce wind picked up around him and then formed a sphere protecting him from anything.

I watched as he pulled out a needle and inserted it in his arm. His eyes widened and then he through his hand toward us the wind flew at us. I went flying back with 100 year old trees. I felt a pain surge through my back it was one of the most painful things ever.

I turned my head it was Tylar he had sent me flying through the wind into the middle of the giant wind sphere. Now Tylar was on the outside being flown back by wind. I was no longer on the outside of the sphere I was in it was perfectly calm winds. Jason was charging me with a blade almost before I could react I dodged. He slid and spun slashed at me now a blade of wind was flying at me. I jumped in the air and barrel rolled over it. When I landed I remembered the gigantic source of water around me.

My thoughts were interrupted by Tylar jumping in front of me with his arms out; Jason's blade flew at his head.

Tylar had only just moved his head enough for that blade to not have given a death blow. Instead his cheek was slashed open. The blade was right beside my face. I watched as a drop of Tyler's blood dripped down of Jason's blade.  
Tylar was fuming and he twisted his neck and cracked it. He then looked at Jason who looked not scared of him at all. I took the drop of Tyler's blood and made it into a red death needle. It flew at Jason. Jason let go and jumped back before it could hit him. I remembered my original thought about the water.

I pulled as much water as I could Jason looked behind him, it was a tidal wave. Tylar ran and sucker punched Jason in the gut sending him flying into the giant wave coming closer by the second. It hit Jason square in the jaw.

Tylar ran back toward me and I formed a water shield around me and Tylar, the wave hit but we were under sixteen feet of water. I then whipped the water into the ground making our battle field more like a muddy field while Jason was still falling. Tylar jumped up to Jason and started hitting him very fast kind of like a combo hit in a video game.

Tylar was rapping while punching, "My fists make the speed of light wish it were faster!" Tylar punched Jason down to the ground and I froze him on the ground. Tylar spun and then flew down with his fist around Tylar's fists was a giant lightning bolt. "But just remember Jason, TYLAR IS EVERYONES MASTER!" Then he hit Jason.

Jason bounced off the ground and coughed out blood. We ran and got Nectar and Ambrosia. In a day he was back up and fine. Throughout that week Jason was going way harder on us.

I realized two things.

I need to know what those needles were and that this training will help us save Hudson.

Hudson POV  
I was in my dark room and I had realized that if there was a place worse than Hell it was here. Where I am you ask? Oh, just Tarturas. I was curled up in my room with the lights off listening to techno when there was a knock on the door.

**R &R! :)**


	17. Breaking Bars and new weapons

**OKAY EVERYONE. O.O We've been gone for... WELL A REALLY FUCKING LONG TIME. :( Miss you all, but it's just been extremely hard to start writing again, because school is starting to get overwhelming for the both of us. But we've started again, and updates will be WAY more frequent. ;) This is Boy btw, and Girl edited. :3 She'll also be updating Secrets and pain collide either tomorrow or the next day, so stay tuned for that. We dont own pjo or any of that shit. Blah blah NOW READ. :D**

**Hudson POV**  
The knock at the door startled me, and I jump to my feet. Soleil enters the room with a bowl of disgusting goo. She tells me to eat up and I ask her, "What the hell is that?" Laughing, she says, "It's your food." In my head I think about how nasty that is.

I put my hand under it and back hand the soup, it flying all over her. Screaming at me, she wipes the food away from her brow. "How dare you, you ingrate!" I laugh. "Oliver Twist wouldn't ask for more of that." Giving me the evil eye, she pulled out her staff and I chuckled briefly. "I'm not scared of your little magic show." I heard a voice in my head that sends a crackle of pain in my head.

"Hudson, you must get out of here immediately."

It's Keith.

"Yes, it's me". Soleil puts the staff to my chest and it explodes with color almost like my eyes when there is a rainbow.

All of the veins in my body turn white and my body feels like lead. Soleil uses her wand to lift me up with light and I float in the air, unable to move. She looks at me with disgust "I knew you would try something, and now I'm sending you to the cells with the other traitors."

When I finally do get to the cell, it's filled with demigods and I soon find out their names.

There are three girls and two boys; well 3 if you include me.

The first girl is named is Grace, daughter of Demeter. She has flowing blonde hair, tanned skin and can do mad work with assassin's blades. Behind her is Juliana. She has black hair and is normal height. She fights with her body, being a daughter of Aphrodite. The weirdest girl is Tear. She is a daughter of Kronos. Her and Grace tried to escape the titans fighting together, but failed. Tear uses twin Kamas. That's why the two of them got along so famously.

On the guys side was Zach with his scarred right eye and his bracelet that becomes a killing spear son of Ares. To the right of him is a boy named Sync. He has a mask that covers his face and amazing green hair that spikes to one side. He's skinny and pale and wears some sort of cloak that is white with the zipper undone, exposing his stomach. He has black jeans, but when he says who his dad is I'm blown away, "Son of Uranus; Anti Z" and then I'm the one who is scared.

* * *

**Kaveh POV**  
As I continue making weapons and preparing for battle, I can't help searching for clues about Hudson or that weird lady in the light. Right now for the past days I've been working on a weapon for Isabella.

Right then Leo walks in and says "How is that new weapon going?"

"Fine." I answer back sharply.

He looks at me "You really should get some rest. You have been up working on those three weapons and progress on the last one?" I decide not to answer because if I do I know I will snap. Leo sees this and decides to leave himself. And then after hours of thinking, I get it.

I need something from the ocean. I stand up and run to the water nymphs and beg them for shells they agree. And in a half hour I'm back encrusting these shells in the new weapon. I click one of the shells and the weapon shifts into a Sea shell encrusted ring.

**Isabella POV**  
Me, Jason and Tylar are in the dining hall eating before we leave for our mission.

Then, Kaveh runs in yelling, "BELLA I MADE IT, IT WORKED IT REALLY WORKED!" He runs and trips, sending a ring flying. I snatch it up in mid air it transforms into a 5.5 foot trident made of ice. With wave designs and shells encrusted in it. "Wow Kaveh.. Its amazing." He hurls an orb at Tylar. He catches it and it sinks into his brass knuckles his brass knuckles turn white and glow letting off a skeleton elusion. And then Kaveh puts on a pair of BMX gloves and controls fire out of nowhere. "We're ready." says Jason.

**Hudson POV**  
Hours later when we get our food, we have made a plane to escape.

But it includes Keith's strength so we start by trying to get me to channel Keith's power.

But he won't let me.

"We need to save my strength for later we will need it more." I scream. "AHHHHHHHH! SHUT UP KEITH!"

Just then, I feel my body change my arms double in size I start getting taller and then those shades Keith wears are over my eyes.

I grab the bars of the cell and pull them. They break easily.

"Nice job Hudson!" says Grace. But then the alarm sound. "RUNNN!" yells Tear. Nobody declines. We split into two groups; Me, Grace and Tear. We both head separate ways. I go to pull my belt off but it's not there and I only have Keith's axes. I hold them and they morph into twin pistols, and then thing get interesting.

**CLIFFY DUN DUN DUNNN! trololol again, sorry for the extreme delay. But we're back up on our horse, and updates will be frequent. :3**


End file.
